The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve for controlling a fluid flow in response to an electric signal.
A conventional electromagnetic valve 100 is in FIG. 3 and comprises a housing 1, a fluid passage 2 provided in the housing 1, a valve member 3 for opening and closing the fluid passage 2, an external passage 4 connected to one open end of the fluid passage 2, a one way valve 5 interconnected in the external passage 4, and an orifice member 6 provided in parallel to the one way valve 5.
However, since the one way valve 5 is provided separately from the housing 1, the conventional electromagnetic valve 100 is expensive due to many parts and also requires a large space for the installation of the valves 100, 5.